


Go Avay

by dubstepgun



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-17
Updated: 2012-06-18
Packaged: 2017-11-08 00:50:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/437314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dubstepgun/pseuds/dubstepgun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scout is trying to be helpful. There can only be one explanation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Hey Doc!" 

Medic's hand jarred and knocked over a rook. He righted it with extravagant care, the crenelations faint notches through his thick gloves. 

"Ja, Herr Scout?" he said with heroic patience. 

Scout slapped his hands onto the table and leaned over the chessboard. "Whatcha doin?" 

Medic grabbed the swinging dogtags in his fist before they could wreak havoc on the battlefield. "Vhat does it look like?" 

"Like fatass is staring at a plastic horsey." 

Heavy, brow furrowed in concentration, did not appear to hear the boy's voice. Medic envied him. 

"It is called thinking, Herr Scout. Perhaps you have heard ze term?" 

"Yeah, yeah." In a truly inspired act of finding ways to be irritating, Scout tugged his tags free and turned away only to begin opening the infirmary's metal cabinets. "Hey, do you need, like, help with anything?" 

"No," said Medic, as he studied the position where a delicate movement of Heavy's fingers left his queen. 

"Like, body parts to bag, needles to jab into things, experimental drugs to feed to guinea pigs, stuff cleaned, that kinda crap. I could do it." 

"Herr Scout." Medic pushed up his glasses and rubbed the bridge of his nose, closing his eyes for a moment. Tennis shoes clomped about the small room. "Are you bleeding?" 

"Naw." Scout peered at a row of pill bottles, all labeled fastidiously in German with the proper dosage and effects of feeding them to unsuspecting teammates. 

"Are you sick?" 

The hinges of a cabinet squeaked. "Nope." 

Medic's bishop made a bold foray into enemy territory. "Are your intestines bursting through the abdominal wall, resulting in massive bleeding and catastrophic organ failure?" 

Scout's eyes widened. He checked beneath his shirt. "Naw." 

"Zen," said Medic, narrowing his eyes at the board, "go avay." 

Out of the corner of his eye, beyond the expanse of patterned squares, he saw Scout's face fall. 

"Fine," he muttered. "You don't gotta be a Nazi about it." 

The boy stuck his hands in his pockets and sulked out, leaving his disarray behind him. 

" _Kinder_ ," Medic said under his breath. 

For a few minutes there was only the precise clicks of the pieces. The chess set was in the center of a sturdy and serviceable table that bore several bloodstains. One near Medic's elbow was in the shape of a cat. Heavy loomed above like a contemplative mountain. 

"Leetle man has crush," he said as he moved a knight. 

"Vhat?" Medic's glasses fell onto the table. "On who?" 

"You, Doktor," said Heavy, his brows lifting with amusement. 

Medic retrieved his glasses and polished the lenses with the corner of his labcoat. The only effect was to give them reddish streaks, but in any case it was mostly for show. "I don't know vhat you are talking about." 

"Vhen not on battlefield, he pesters everyvun. Especially, follows you until you shout. Is lonely." Heavy's shrug involved a great migration of mass. "Is not hard to see." 

"Is-it is ridiculous." Medic replaced his glasses and took care to straighten them. "Ze boy hardly says a vord that is not an insult to us or a boast of his skills vith vimmen." 

"And people, they are alvays what they say." The black bishop was dwarfed by Heavy's fingertips. An afterthought: "Check." 

Ridiculous, Medic thought, even while a suspicion took root in his mind and slowly blossomed into an idea. Despite the distraction, he did well. He lasted nearly twenty minutes this time. 

\----- 

The next day after the usual battles, Scout needed to think, so he went out back to hit grenades with a bat and see how far they went before they exploded. 

It wasn't like the doc hated him or anything. You couldn't hate teammates. If they were weird and crazy, they were your weird crazies, and nobody better screw with them. Honestly, Scout didn't know what his own deal was. The doc and him were usually on other sides of the battlefield. Once early on they'd tried to work together. A while after Scout crossed home with the enemy intel in his hand, the doc had stumbled up to the door, covered in mud and dust and with a bunch of bullet holes through his coat, and panted out, "Ze qvick little bunny can heal _himself_." 

BAM! Right up in midair like the Fourth of July. 

So it wasn't like they knew each other that well. Scout just kinda liked the doc. He was smart and he kept his shit together when things were all going to hell. It took a special kind of balls to go out there with barely any weapons and put all you've got into covering everybody else's ass. He had patience, and that was fascinating to Scout, like weird foreign things were. 

KABLAM! Nice new crater. 

Scout was winding up the next pitch when he decided; screw it. Subtlety and thinking about things never got him anywhere. When in doubt, run through the middle and see what happens. Worst thing could happen was Medic got all huffy and, "Ach, leaff me alone, I must vork" and that happened practically anytime Scout talked to him already, though it didn't even make sense, cause how much vork could he have between battles, anyway? Scout laid the bat against his shoulder, tossed the ball in his free hand, and was about two steps toward the base when he remembered it wasn't a ball. 

BOOM. 

Whatever. Respawn was closer to the infirmary anyway. Scout jogged over and stuck his head in, but there was nobody there. He tried Medic's room next, and even knocked. See? Manners. Not like he waited for an answer before opening the door, Christ, he wasn't the pope. 

"Hey Doc!" 

Medic was sitting at the desk by the window, blinds closed, reading a what looked like a textbook by the light of a little green lamp. It was one of the first times Scout had ever seen him without his coat on, just in an old-fashioned dress shirt and black suspenders. The doc looked up like he'd been expecting him. 

"Ah, Scout," he said. "Come in. Und close ze door." 

The look of warm invitation Medic aimed over his glasses knocked Scout's brain out from under him. Before he could think about it he'd done as he said. The room looked a lot like Scout's, except without socks on the floor, and instead of girly pictures torn out of magazines tacked up on the wall there was that sketch of the naked guy in the circle with the four arms. 

"I, uh, got something I want to talk to you about," Scout said, because he'd figured he'd think of something clever to say when he got there and it wasn't happening. 

"Ja, I know," said Medic. 

"You do?" Scout perked up. This was gonna be easier than he thought. 

"Of course." Medic swiveled his chair around and leaned back. The knot of his blue tie was nestled at his throat. Scout wanted to reach his hand up and pull it loose. Just because he didn't understand why anybody would wear a tie if he didn't have to. "Do you zink I haven't noticed how you behave differently, lately? You are helpful. Comparatively courteous. Alvays over my shoulder." 

Scout rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "Pretty obvious, huh." 

"Only to one who is paying special attention." Usually Scout got pissed off when he thought somebody was laughing at him, but something about the smile hovering around the doc's eyes was kind of nice, maybe just because he couldn't remember ever seeing the doc looking like that before. Relaxed, and like he was thinking of a good joke. 

"So, hey," Scout said, taking a few steps forward. This was going way better than he expected. "Long as you don't mind it, maybe we can, y'know, do something about it." 

"An excellent idea." Scout had never really noticed how Medic's glasses made his eyes big and expressive. "Vhy don't you come here, and ve can have a more intimate discussion..." 

Scout was there before the little glint behind Medic's smile sank through to his conscious mind. 

Scout always thought of everybody else on the team as slow. Maybe that wasn't right. It turned out Medic could move pretty damn fast over a short distance. Say, from reaching for something hidden under his desk to grabbing Scout and pressing the sharp and very, very pointy edge of a bonesaw to his throat. 

Behind his glasses Medic's eyes gleamed. 

"...about ze jars vhere I am going to place your organs, _Spy_."


	2. Chapter 2

"Woah woah woah! Not funny, doc!" Scout babbled while he tried to wriggle away from Medic's grip. "Not cool! I'm on your team! You got it all wrong!" 

No use. Scout was built around the idea of not getting caught in the first place and Medic was a whole lot stronger than he looked. The jagged teeth on the sawblade were covered with flecks of what looked like rust but what turned out in closeup - and Scout was really, really close up - wasn't. 

"Exactly vhat a Spy vould say," Medic hissed, his face the width of the saw away."Thought you vere clever, didn't you? Find ze damning black mark in my files, use ze handsome young man to get past ze old qveen's guard." 

"Look, I don't know what you're talkin' about!" Scout tried to back away. Medic followed him step for step until he was pinned against the door. "I ain't a Spy!" 

Medic pushed the saw up harder. It didn't have far to go. Scout could feel the jagged edges against his throat with every throb of his pulse. "Vhere is ze boy? How long have you taken his place? Speak, or vhen I am done gutting you ve vill tear your base from its foundations!" 

Scout realized he'd never seen the doc truly pissed before. He was really wishing he could've kept that streak going. 

"Doc, it's me!" Respawn or not, dying still wasn't exactly a whole lot of fun, especially when it was your own teammate and the worst response to a proposition in fag history. This never happened with girls. All they ever did was say they had to wash their hair. "C'mon, man!" 

That kinda frantic high-pitched note? Not something Scout was proud of. 

Medic's eyes glittered. "Vhere do ve keep ze spare key to ze veapons lockers?" 

"Under the potted plant in the hallway!" 

Medic's hand around his shirtfront yanked him closer. "Vhat is in the refrigerator at 2Fort?" 

"Some ham, a hollow grenade full of baked beans, an' carrot cake from Pyro's birthday," 

"Who plays left field for ze Red Sox?" 

"That doesn't prove anything, dumbass, everybody knows Carl Yastrzemski!" 

Slowly, still eyeing him like he was gonna sprout a stupid accent and a backstabbing knife any second, Medic let go of Scout and lowered his weapon. "Scout. It is really you?" 

"Yeah." Scout rubbed his throat. "I know other stuff, too. Like how you let your coat get all messed up but you always polish the mud and gibs and stuff off your boots, or how you only call people 'Hair' when you're pissed off. I don't know what you're talking about with any files, though." 

Medic turned aside to put the saw down by his desk. He was quiet for a minute before he started talking the way newscasters do, like what they're saying is important but it's got nothing to do with them. 

"I vas careless, vunce. Vhen you are young, you think ze rules do not apply, zat you are invincible. I vas lucky. Zere vas no firm evidence, and I had money for ze bribes to make zem look ze other vay. However, our current employers are very...thorough. I doubt zey do not know." 

"What are you goin' on about?" 

"I mean to say zat I have certain inclination zat are verboten," Medic said, as he straightened his tie and didn't quite look at Scout. 

The lights in Scout's head took a minute to line up and blink in unison. "You mean you really are a queeah?" 

When Medic pushed up his glasses and glared, he looked like his old self again. "To put it vith your characteristic tact and delicacy, yes." 

"Oh." Scout shifted from foot to foot. He rolled his eyes up to the waterstained ceiling. 

Medic prickled. "Vhat do you mean, oh?" 

"I kinda figured, since you're all fussy about keeping clean and you're all buddy-buddy with the Rooski 'n all." 

"Heavy is a dear friend, and caring for vun's personal appearance does not mean vun is homosexual, it means vun is not _you_ ," Medic sighed as he turned to put his saw by the desk. "In any case, I apologize for ze trying to kill you." 

"Naw, man, that was pretty badass." Scout grinned. "I didn't know you had it in ya, Doc." 

Medic gave him a look with a touch of that scaryness in it. "Remember that, should you feel ze urge to tell anyvun vhat you have found out." 

"You kiddin? Hell no. You don't rat on teammates." Scout scratched the back of his head. "Sides, it's not like it's a big deal or nothin." 

"Not a big deal," Medic echoed flatly. 

"Maybe where you come from - hell, where _I_ come from, you got any idea what guys do to fags? - but here, who gives a crap? It ain't the same. Out in the real world I'd get in trouble for splattin' people's brains out. Here, I get a bonus if I do it _faster_." 

Scout leaned against the wall. The end of his handwrap came loose and fluttered as he gestured. 

"Besides, if there aren't any girls around and it's in between fightin', it doesn't count as queeah." 

His brother in the Navy'd told him that, and Scout knew everything his brothers said was true, except for "Come back here, I just wanna talk!" 

"An...interesting viewpoint," Medic said, though he looked relieved. 

"Screw you, you know I'm right- Hey. Wait a minute." 

All of Scout's energy went to his body primarily. His head got by with the leftovers, on the principle that you didn't have to be good at thinking things through if you were good at hauling ass out of there. Things tended to work their way through his brain after waiting their turn. 

A grin was plastering itself over Scout's face. "You called me handsome." 

"Mere fact." The doc straightened his cuffs. His eyes kept hiding behind his glasses. "Obviously you are an attractive young man. Do not let it go to your head." 

Scout's expression had to be goofy as hell, but he didn't give a shit. "You think I'm hot." 

"I did not say zat-" 

"It's your lucky day, Doc. Most fags wish they could get this fine a piece of ass. So how bout it?" 

Medic was giving him a look like he was trying to measure something that kept moving. "You can't be serious." 

"I mean it, man. You know you want me." Scout leaned into a seductive pose that was only a little bit ruined by the wince when his elbow smacked into the wall. A question crept into his voice. "Don't you?" 

Now there was a funny thing. He'd never seen the doc look unsure before. "It is verboten, Scout. Ze risks-" 

"Fuck that!" Scout exploded. "You're always thinking of reasons not to do shit. 'That won't work.' 'You'll get hit with a rocket if you go that way.' 'Not right now Scout, you're on fire.' Even you've gotta get sick of always thinking about shit instead of just getting it done, and if it doesn't work, fuck, you don't lose nothin' and you've got a great story. What are you so fuckin' afraid of, man? Give me some friggin credit here. I like you, dumbass! Why don't you-" 

Medic's expression was slowly changing from annoyed to a funny sort of determined, and suddenly he grabbed Scout by the shirt and Scout just had time to think that now he was gonna get sawed in the throat and then Medic was kissing him. 

And, you know, he was a smart guy. That was pretty much the only way Scout was going to shut up.


	3. Chapter 3

The boy learned quickly. 

Medic had thought to frighten him off, shock him into silence at the least. He could not think with the young fool babbling at him. 

Yet instead of running off Scout was pressing his lithe body toward him, his mouth open and eager, making small and no doubt unconscious noises, his hands grabbing fistfuls of Medic's shirt. Perhaps there was something to be said for not thinking. 

Scout pulled away and panted, though he did not go so far as to let go. "How's that, Doc?" 

"Sloppy," said Medic, licking his lips thoughtfully. "However, zat can be improved vith practice." 

"Sure, sure, we can do that." He tugged on the knot of Medic's tie and used it to pull him closer. He smelled of fresh sawdust and grass. "How does this whole queeah thing work, anyway?" 

"How it vorks is you do as I say." 

"So like everything else." Scout was grinning like a fool. At this range it was not unappealing. "But I'm thinkin you're wearing way too much clothes." 

Medic corrected him - he meant too many clothes, that being a peculiarity of English Medic had taken pains to master - as Scout undid the buttons down the front of his shirt. 

"Don't pull them off, dummkopf," he said, rendering assistance before the impatient boy ruined his second-best shirt. He swallowed the last syllable when Scout's hands took the liberty of slipping under the open fabric and stroking his stomach. It had been a long time since anyway had touched him. He did not normally allow it. 

"You get to see me naked, but I never get to see you," Scout said, pushing Medic's shirt off his shoulders and trying to tug the still-buttoned cuffs off his wrists until Medic shoved him off and did it himself. "Totally unfair." 

"To be naked in ze clinical context is an entirely different creature. I am a professional." 

"Yeah, yeah, you know you snuck a peek." Scout tossed his hat on the bed and peeled off his shirt, leaving his dog tags to jingle against his, yes, slender and well-defined chest. "Do I get to feel you up now?" 

"If you must," said Medic, unwilling to admit that he didn't know exactly what Scout meant. The hand down his pants made things clear. Medic attempted to hide his gasp by kissing him. If the boy knew he could make Medic's skin tingle with electricity and his heart pound, he would never hear the end of it. 

Scout's free hand tugged open his belt. The wraps became tangled, and Medic pulled Scout's hand free to unwind them. 

"Hold your hands up, _bitte_ ," he commanded his body complaining at the loss of contact. "Honestly, vhy in the vorld do you not simply vear gloves?" 

"Cause these look cooler," Scout said, as Medic unfastened his pants and set his teeth to the task of unwinding the white cloth. His eyes widened. "Holy christ, that's hot." 

"Efficiency," Medic said, allowing himself a sliver of pride as he dropped the wraps and pulled down his pants, then took a moment to divest himself of his boots. Scout was doing the same, undressing shamelessly until he stood in his bare skin. He tossed his underwear on the floor, Medic noted with irritation that lasted until the younger man pushed him down onto his bed. 

"Way too slow," he said, pulled off Medic's underwear and undershirt and tossing them aside."I ain't got all night." He paused to take a good look. 

While Medic was in excellent condition from carrying around the heavy Medigun and pack as he ran about trying to keep a herd of reckless fools alive, he was aware he was no longer as young as he used to be. Yet there no poetry could flatter like Scout's low whistle and murmur of, "Damn, Doc." 

"You are not so bad yourself," Medic said generously. 

Scout snorted. "I know _that_." 

He explored Medic's body with relentlessly eager hands, running down his shoulders and chest and across his stomach. Medic bit his lip, fighting the vulnerability of pleasure and knowing that a Scout aware of the devastating effect of his simple touches would be insufferable for days. 

Scout lifted Medic's glasses away, and the world's focus softened. The light down on Scout's arms gave him an edge of glow in the yellow lamplight. 

"Be careful vith zhose!" Medic barked. 

"Yeah, yeah." Scout set them down on the bedside table with a surprisingly gentle motion. "I don't run around breaking people's crap all the time, y'know. Just Engie's." 

He laid himself full length on top of Medic and dove in for a kiss. He made a startled noise when Medic made use of the leverage to grab him and flip him over. 

"As I vas saying," Medic said, moving down to kiss Scout's throat, "you vill do as I say." 

"You're senior fag," Scout said. "An' hey, you bein' bossy? Kinda hot." 

Medic ignored him and set to mapping his body with his fingertips. It was astonishing how much smaller he seemed when pinned down. He gave an impression of size through sheer motion and force of personality. In the rare case when his body was still and quiet, but for softly elevated breathing, it was fascinatingly compact. Medic licked a dark rose nipple, then took it in his mouth for a more dedicated suck. 

"Jeez, that feels weird," Scout said with a sound that was part laugh and part gasp, shifting beneath him. Medic put one hand on his hip to keep him securely in place. "Not like bad weird or anything." 

Medic ran his fingers along Scout's ribs, watching as they moved with his quickened breathing. He lifted Scout's hands to kiss the sensitive inner wrist, inhaled his scent from the fold of his elbow. He enjoyed the pulses of arousal slowly winning over his body, the way the air warmed on his skin. He was determined to take his time. How long he had denied himself these sins of the flesh, and for such good reasons, though oddly he could not think of a one of them now. 

"You're gettin' into it, Doc," Scout said a little breathlessly, rising up on his elbows to watch as Medic kissed the curve of his hipbone. "You been hard up for a while or somethin'?" 

"Zat is none of your business." 

Scout seemed to realize this meant yes. 

Medic touched a trail down his thighs, stroked the exceptionally defined muscles of his calves, and kissed a path upwards again. 

"What are you gonna do?" Scout said, with a strange note in his voice. 

"Nazhing you vill not enjoy." 

Scout watched as Medic's lips brushed his taut stomach. Rather more taut than it should be, in fact, muscles held tight against Medic's attentions. Medic paused and looked up at him, a realization sinking through. 

"You are nervous," he said with a hint of disbelief. 

"Naw!" Scout squirmed. Medic's hands held him firmly by the hips. 

"You are nervous," he repeated, vastly amused. "I have personally vitnessed you charge into machine gun fire, only to respawn and try ze same tactic _again_ , and you are frightened of a naked man." 

"A naked man who isn't gonna be gettin' any if you don't shut up." 

"Vell zen." Medic ran his fingertips upwards along the inside of Scout's magnificent thigh. "You give me no choice but to put my mouth to better use." 

Scout, who in daylight would lower his voice for no one, bit back a fascinating cross of gasp and whimper as Medic's lips enveloped his cock. 

God in heaven. Medic had nearly forgotten how much he enjoyed this. He heard a soft sound as Scout's head fell back onto the pillow. He was ruthless, finding and exploiting every point of pleasure. Long fingers tangled in his hair, pressing with the palm. 

Medic smacked Scout's hand away and raised his head. "Pushing downvards is against ze etiquette," he said. 

Scout's hand fell away. His eyes were closed, lips parted. He ran his tongue across them before he spoke. "Right. Senior fag." His voice was barely more than breath. "Anything you say." 

Was there anyone who couldn't love that phrase? 

Medic took special care to reward him well. He wrapped his hand around the base of Scout's cock and lavished the length with his tongue. It was intoxicating to hold the power of being the center of a man's world, having him entirely at his mercy. 

"Jesus fuck christ doc," said Scout. 

His thighs clenched and relaxed under Medic's hands as he babbled in rapturous, obscene delirium. Soon even that became beyond him, dissolving into whimpers that crescendoed to a final moan of ecstasy. 

Medic sat up and wiped his lips. Scout was spread out before him on his bed, fingers clutching and releasing the blanket, legs spread. It was some time before his eyes opened. 

"Fuck, Doc," he said with a hazy grin. "I...fuck." 

"High praise," said Medic, not entirely facetiously. He sat back and regarded Scout warmly, giving himself a few lazy strokes to finely hone the edge of his arousal. 

"So, what do I do for payback?" Scout watched him with interest. "What's good manners n' shit?" 

"Can you stand?" 

"Get bent." Scout's jaw set and his eyes flashed, returning to a more familiar expression even while his limbs trembled with the dregs of orgasm. "I ain't leavin' til I'm good an' ready." 

"That isn't vhat I said. Can you?" 

Scout pulled his legs up from around Medic and hopped off the bed. "Any other tricks you wanna see?" 

Medic followed at a more measured pace, slipped around behind Scout, and wrapped his arms around him. The younger man's skin wore a slight sheen of sweat. His body tightened for a moment before relaxing. Medic wondered how long it would take to teach him that his hands would bring only pleasure, make him eager and pliable from the first touch. 

"Put your hands against ze vall, _bitte_ ," Medic said into his ear. 

To his surprise Scout did as directed, though he threw a glance over his shoulder. 

"No doin' anything to my ass, okay?" he said. "I ain't ready for the full fag experience." 

"Of course," Medic murmured. "Keep your legs togezzer." 

Medic took his cock in hand and pressed it into the cleft where Scout's thighs met. The heat and pressure made him exhale roughly, despite his best attempt at control. 

"I never thought a' that," Scout said with amazement. 

"Imagination," Medic said, rocking his hips and trying to suppress his panting as his control frayed, "inspired by your magnificent legs." 

Scout squeezed his legs together experimentally, and Medic's carefully cultivated self-possession flew out of his grasp. He grabbed Scout's waist and thrust against him with the force and passion of his full body, closing his eyes and opening himself to the full force of the sensation of Scout's hot, slick flesh and the soft noises he made, none more fascinating than the gasp and arch when Medic bit down on his shoulder and released the cry of his climax into his salt skin. 

Medic stumbled backwards and fell onto his bed before he could remember to let go. Scout landed on top of him as a pile of elbows and knees. The bed being intended for one, there was no room to lay side by side. Scout solved the problem by draping himself over Medic, pushing his arms around until he found a comfortable configuration. 

"You bit me, Doc." Post-orgasmic, his voice lost its aggressive edge, and his face took on an appealingly dreamy cast. Medic made a note to keep him in this state as much as possible. "I'm gettin' a rabies shot before the next time." 

"Make an appointment," said Medic. "I vill see if I can fit you in." 

For now, perhaps, privately, he could admit to a strange fondness for the boy. There was a charm to his brashness, a certain honesty. His recklessness and instantaneous shift from impulse to action spoke of a freedom Medic had never known. 

"You better." Scout groped for the lamp. He succeeded in knocking it off the table, which gave, to be fair, the same result. 

"Clumsy idiot," said Medic, running his hand through Scout's short hair. Tomorrow the gloves would be on again. 

Scout lay his head on Medic's shoulder. Medic felt the brush of lashes on his skin as his eyes closed, and the ghost of his soft, even breathing. "Blow me, dumbcough."


	4. Chapter 4

The cheapasses in charge here didn't give them beds anywhere near big enough for two, but Scout kept ending up in Medic's anyway. 

What? His room was nicer. Got like sun in the morning or some shit. Also it was pretty funny to see Medic naked and with his hair all stuck up all over the place, way different from how everybody else only got to see him all wrapped up in a labcoat, and it was funny how the first thing he did was grope his hand around for his glasses to get a better look at the totally hot guy in bed with him. 

This time Scout was the first awake, and it was quiet. He wasn't used to that. At home there was always somebody putting shoes on or rattling through the closet or talking somewhere until it seemed like the world had been going on for hours without you. The blinds were open and threw in fat bright bars of sunlight onto the bed, around where Scout was wedged between Medic and the opposite wall. 

He didn't feel any need to get up right away. There weren't any fights scheduled this morning, and it was nice to just lay around a bit without the announcer yelling through the loudspeakers. There wasn't even the usual daybreak sound of Soldier yelling at the dumb rooster Heavy'd stolen from the REDs (he thought it was cute) to DO YOUR GOD-GIVEN JOB, IF YOU THINK WE GIVE OUT FREE RIDES HERE YOU ARE GOING TO FIND YOURSELF SERVING YOUR COUNTRY AS A SORELY MISTAKEN PLATE OF NUGGETS. He must've been sleeping in for once, or stuck between a naked guy and a wall like Scout was. He'd been acting weird lately, talking real quiet, which is to say you couldn't hear him from across the room, mostly around Demo... 

Okay, that was something Scout really, really didn't need to think about. Thinking about Soldier having sex was like thinking about your mom having sex, except your crazy mom who kept yelling at you to SHINE THOSE BOOTS MAGGOT I WANT TO SEE MY FACE IN THEM no matter how many times you pointed out that you were wearing sneakers and there were plenty of mirrors in the bathroom, jeez. 

Anyway, laying there was nice for five minutes or so. Then Scout got bored. Also he had a bad case of being a healthy young man early in the morning, and it was jabbing Medic's thigh at an angle that was getting uncomfortable. 

"Hey." He poked Medic in the arm. "You gonna sleep forever or what?" 

"Past sunrise for vunce vould be nice," he said without moving or opening his eyes. His voice was all foggy, the way people's were first thing. 

"Wuss. The sun's been up for ages." 

"Vas a figure of speech." He flopped his hand around like trying to gesture, but there wasn't much room, so he ended up just kinda patting Scout on the chest instead. "Ja, ja, I am getting up." 

He looked different without his glasses on. Less like the doctor running around ducking bullets and putting people back together and more like just a guy you'd see anywhere. He looked more naked with them off than without clothes. It made you realize he had eyelashes. 

"I said wake up," Scout said, pushing the blankets out of the way and climbing on top of him. "I didn't say anything about getting out of bed." 

Scout kissed him and it was still new, like something he hadn't quite figured out if he could really do anytime he wanted. Medic ran his hands up and down his forearms, which felt way sexier than Scout would ever've thought. His hands were real soft from being in those gloves all the time. Also he was a really good kisser. 

Scout was sort of getting the hang of this. He'd never been shy around touching people, but still it was weird to touch somebody else in the places and the ways you always had to be careful not to when you were wrestling or horsing around. Just running his hands up for the sake of feeling the ridges of the ribs under his fingertips, and watching how Medic's stomach rose up and down underneath. Scout's model for what a body was like was his own, and Medic's was like it in some ways, but different. Like how Scout'd never thought that little dip in the bone under your throat was anything special, but when he kissed there, Medic made some really interesting sounds. Scout liked how he could make him lose it a little, like getting to a secret nobody else got to see. 

"Ve vill be late to breakfast," Medic said, sounding and looking like he thought something was funny, kind of a smile that was getting less drowsy. 

Scout sat up and straddled him. "You give a shit?" 

"Not really." 

Medic reached up and pulled him down to kiss him, and it was really weird when your reflexes said anybody who grabbed you was gonna get you in a headlock and bash your face into a wall, but Scout figured he could get used to it. Scout liked how different Medic was in bed from the all-business guy he was on the field, and not just because he hated assumptions about fighting and screwing styles being the same because if he heard one more goddamn crack about being _fast_ he was gonna smack somebody's skull inside out. 

Medic smelled like guy and like fancy soap. Scout'd thought that was only for girls. Normal soap was good enough for him, you know, the gluey white bar that was older than he could remember and in a weird shape from being stuck back together a dozen times. Did they make fancy soap for guys? Maybe in Germany. It was a definite guy smell. 

"I vant to show you something good," Medic murmured. His breath tickled Scout's ear. 

"Yeah?" said Scout, who always had to ask, since he was fast enough to get out of any trouble his curiosity got him into. 

"Ja. But you must follow my directions exactly." 

That would sound a lot more stern and official if it weren't coming from a guy with his hair falling loose over his forehead and his nipples showing. That's another you never knew without touching, that his hair was soft. 

Scout's eyebrows went one up and one down. "What sorta directions we talkin about, Doc?" 

Medic sat up on his elbows, kind of throwing off Scout's balance, but he could improvise. Medic was trying to give him a look over glasses that weren't there. "Herr Scout, you have let me put your organs back into place vith nothing more than commands zat I hurry up. I zink you can trust me vith a simple thing like this." 

Okay, so maybe that made some sense. Still, it wasn't like a prom date, where you knew what was gonna happen and who was gonna get to second base. Did guys even have bases? "Yeah, but respawn doesn't cover my ass." 

They probably measured it with soccer or something else totally gay. 

"Relax, leibchen," Medic said, running his hands up and down Scout's hips so it was tough to get pissed at how his little smile was kind of whats-the-word. Patron something. Not the tequila. "I am not going to be doing anyzing to you." 

If Scout had known the word, the little smile on Medic's face would've made him forget it. Along with his own name. 

"You are going to be doing to me." 

They did call it batting for the other team, though. 

While Scout was trying to think of a response that was more sexy and suave than _yes please_ , Medic reached over and felt around in the drawer of the bedside table. In a minute his hand came out holding a jar. 

"Isn't that the stuff you grease your gun with?" Scout said. 

"On ze battlefield, vun must improvise," Medic answered as he dipped Scout's fingers in the cool, smooth stuff and told him what to do next. 

"You crazy?" Scout said, and was going to climb off him except it was hard to get the leverage and a lot of really vocal parts of his body liked it there. "I'm not stickin' anything up your butt! That's gross, man!" 

Medic's eyebrows had a way of moving around all sorts of ways, like those flags they used to send messages over the distance before they figured out they could just use a phone. "As a matter of fact, you have no reason for concern. The anus is a very efficient self-cleaning organ. " 

Scout stared at him for a second. Then he couldn't help it and started giggling like a loon. 

"Man, Doc, you are lucky you're hot, cause that is without a freakin' doubt the worst sexy talk I have ever heard." 

Medic rolled his eyes. "Get off of me." 

"Hey, c'mon, I didn't mean it like that." 

"Do as I say," he said, and there was a promise in his voice that got Scout to actually do it. He rolled off and got up on his knees, waiting for something interesting to happen that'd make up for not having Medic's body between his legs anymore, which would take a lot. 

Medic rolling over, getting on his hands and knees, and looking at him over his shoulder in a way that had to mean, get on with it, for example. 

For once, something to say wasn't right on Scout's tongue and jumping out his mouth. He had to go looking for it. 

"Um," he said, gesturing in a way that didn't help much, "what am I supposed to do?" 

It was one thing to figure, yeah, liking it when a guy sucked your dick was probably faggy, another to deal with him pointing his ass at you. 

"Start with your fingers, bitte," Medic said, and yeah, Scout caught him rolling his eyes. Prick. Hot, naked prick. "Use ze lubricant." 

"You are one bossy fag," Scout said. "You sure, man? This stuff is cold." 

"It vill varm up." He kind of wriggled his ass, and if he wanted Scout to be able to think that was not the right way to go about it. "Hurry up, ve don't have all day." 

Then there wasn't anything to do except start sticking fingers up his butt. Scout start out with one, going slow, still half convinced Medic was going to turn around and smack the crap out of him. Instead he just watched over his shoulder and nodded along, making little encouraging sounds like Scout was moving his furniture for him. 

"That's right, zere. Keep going." 

It was a surreal feeling. Not really bad though. Scout'd never thought about what this kind of thing felt like from the inside. Sort of warm and tight, and yeah, it was a whole new thing to think about putting his dick in there. 

"Add anozer," Medic said. His breathing was steady, but Scout got the feeling it was taking some effort. He did like Medic said, cause at the end of the day, a guy had the last call on what went in his butt. 

The sun through the blinds made right lines on his body and highlighted how deep the black of his hair was, and made the streaks of silver shine. There was something about being the center of an older guy's attention. One who thought Scout was good enough to give him time of day. He was rocking back a little, and his face was tilted up. His hair moved around a lot more when there wasn't that stuff he put in to make it stiff and shiny. Scout put his hand on Medic's hip for balance. 

"Move your fingers." 

"You sure?" When he nodded, head dipping down below his shoulders, Scout did. "Doesn't that hurt?" 

"Nein." Medic shifted around to open his legs up more. His hand was pressing down hard on the mattress, making little valleys around the fingers. "A little. Like ze ache of running, or ze bruises of a vinning fight." 

Scout had to say he was pretty impressed with how the doc kept his cool. Maybe that's what made his stomach jump when he curled his fingers a little and Medic gasped, with his eyes gone wide. 

"Sorry, sorry! Am I not supposed to do that?" Shit, Scout didn't know the rules here! He sure as hell didn't want to break anything. 

" _Again_ ," Medic said, rocking himself back onto Scout's fingers. 

Scout tried to remember what he'd done and where he'd touched. This time he watched Medic's face as close as he could while he was around the other end, though he didn't even have to, because he could feel it through the hand on medic's hip, how he tensed and arched his back while his lips opened and let out a moan you could tell he was trying to keep quiet cause it wasn't much more than a breath. 

Scout noticed his cock was so hard it hurt. 

" _Sehr gut_ ," Medic murmured, and it was a good thing it was too himself cause Scout sure didn't have a clue what he was talking about. 

"English, doc, you gotta tell me what to do here." 

"You're doing very vell on your own." Christ, who'd ever heard Medic's voice go like that before, especially wiggling his hips like that? Come to think of it, running around hauling a laser heal gun and trying to keep all of them glued together gave you a serious case of nice ass. He was breathing hard, and his back was arching. 

"Now, take me." 

Scout's mind went blank. "Like, what, to the movies?" 

"No, dummkopf," Medic growled, twisting around to glare at him and sounding a lot more like himself, naked and with his hair stuck to his forehead a little with sweat or not. "Ze ozzer sense." 

"Zee....ohh." 

"Slick yourself vell, I don't vant to be injured by your clumsiness." He had the stern thing in his voice down pretty well until Scout pulled his fingers out and it ended in a moan. 

Scout didn't think he'd ever done anything faster than he got that lube on. 

He wasn't really sure where to put his hands. They ended up on Medic's hips, and he didn't seem to mind, so he went with that. He got things all lined up, and hesitated. 

"So do I just...?" 

"Ja," Medic panted, pushing back so that Scout could feel him at the tip of his cock. "You just." 

At first he thought it wasn't going to work. Then he pushed a little harder. 

"Oh christ fuck shit motherfucker goddamn." 

"Yes," said Medic. His head was arching back, making this throat stand out. 

Scout pressed in slow, or at least he thought it was slow, he didn't have any standards to go by here. Medic grabbed the headboard with one hand and made this sound that was like a car that wouldn't start except incredible. 

"Zat's right," Medic panted. "Keep going, just like zat." 

Truth was, Scout didn't need to be told anymore. He was the kind of guy who trusted his body more than his brain, and if his brain said this should be gross and weird, his body disagreed by moving out and in a little, and shit _shit_ that was nice, so Scout did it some more. 

Medic let out a moan that must have come from down in the pit of his stomach, arching and grabbing so the muscles in his arms stood out. He whispered, " _Mehr_..." 

Scout was sliding out a little, and said, "Man, I told you, I don't speak that shit!" 

Medic reached back and grabbed his thigh to pull him in, leaning his head back with eyes with more open punch-you-in-the-gut want than Scout'd ever seen, and said, "More." 

There were times you just didn't argue. 

Scout let his body do what it wanted, and that was fuck Medic like there was no tomorrow. 

He made sounds that might've been German or might've just been sounds, all Scout knew was they were good and all he had to do to get more was move into him. It was like running except in place and it felt like fireworks and magic and all that goofy stuff except on his dick. 

Medic let go of Scout's leg so he could jack himself off, mumbling and moaning stuff that had to be obscene. Scout was moving in a wild way he couldn't even think about controlling, and even thinking at all was more than he could handle right now except if it was _hot_ and _fuck_ and _good_ , and when he came it was like having his lights punched out by an angel. 

While he was still halfway to la-la land, he felt Medic grabbing his hand and moving it on his dick, which seemed like a pretty good idea. Scout'd never jerked off anybody who wasn't him, but it was pretty much the same, except for how it felt different and the gasps Medic made until he spilled over his hand and dropped onto the bed. 

Scout rolled off of him, or tried to. He got stuck up against the wall again. That was okay. Felt kinda nice and cool against how hot his skin was. Right now, the wall could get blasted down by a pile of dynamite and it'd be okay. 

It felt real quiet, now, with just the birds outside and Medic's breathing as it slowed down. He looked relaxed, with his eyes lidded and a smile kind of curling around the corners of his mouth. 

Scout said, "Gaddamn." 

Medic said, "Mm-hm." 

"You give pretty good instructions." 

Medic laughed, slow and deep. "You sveet talker." 

It was quiet again for a minute. Good quiet. That was the thing about Medic; he didn't chatter all the time just cause he felt like he was supposed to. 

"We should probably go down to breakfast, huh," Scout said. 

Medic moved around to fit him better by his side. "It's Pyro's turn to cook. Zey vill be flicking ze burners off and on to stare at zem for a vhile yet." 

"Good thing. Don't feel like movin' yet." Scout flopped over Medic, just to bug him, but instead of trying to push him off he just laughed, so he settled in. "S'nice here." 

Even if the company did need to give them bigger beds. Cheap bastards.


End file.
